fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Villainy - Obsessive
The Obsessive villain is someone who hates - or desires - one thing above all others. She is an extremely personal villain - and for the most dramatic scenarios, the object of her obsession will be closely-connected to one of the protagonists - if not a protagonist itself. This desire can manifest itself in several ways - a desire to obtain the object or person, or an unreasoning hatred and desire to destroy the subject. Even if the Obsessive loves her subject, she may still destroy it in a case of "if I can't have it, no one can." The Obsessive will go to any length to obtain her goals, with zero regard for consequences to others and minimal regard to the consequences to herself. If she feels a course of action will bring her that what she desires, she will not hesitate to follow it. Her obsession makes her virtually blind to danger, which makes her extremely dangerous for those who oppose her - as well as any potential innocents in the area. As a consquence of her focus, she is often very easily manipulated. The Obsessive concocts elaborate schemes to achieves the desire of her heart. This complexity is often a weakness - providing too many variables for her to otherwise account for - or a strength, making a plan so thorough that it's extremely difficult to outsmart. The Obsessive is often extremely intelligent, with considerable foresight when it comes to the object of her obsession. She is also quite willing to become involved in a situation physically if someone is keeping her from what she desires. Therefore, she is a clever combatant, using traps to weaken her enemies and those who would try to stop her. In addition to her single-mindedness, the Obsessive believes she has every right to take or destroy her obsession. Her motivations are often deeply-rooted in her past, but those who learn about them might have the ability to stop her from harming others. The obsession is seldom based on greed - but rather jealousy, envy, blame, loyalty, and even love. An occasional problem with the Obsessive comes when she finally gets her heart's desire - If she achieves this goal without having to stop being a villain about it, then her sole purpose being fulfilled causes her life to lose meaning. At this point, she becomes melancholy - otherwise, if prevented repeatedly in her attempts, she will become bitter, angry, and resentful, which may manifest itself in aggression towards those around her. Rarely, a villain of this archetype ceases to be a villain when she finally gets what she wants. The Obsessive is not interested in leading others - in fact, she is so jealous of her obsession that she actively tries to avoid involving others in her schemes. She is simply too single-minded to form any lasting social attachments - even if they are related to her goal. The Obsessive is not typically a grand and epic villain. Instead, she is usually used as a personal adversary. Others may find her challenging if she possesses a special item or assistance that makes her a far greater threat. Variant Obsessive Villains Hatemonger: This Obsessive despises a particular group of people - it can be a race, a gender, members of religion, people of a particular place, or anything that would constitute a definable group. The hatemonger is obsessed with malevolence towards this one group -to the point where he openly attacks its members and spreads propaganda against them. Overprotective: The overprotective villain is no less dangerous than other Obsessive villains are. This villain is fixated on a particular person and will go to any length to keep him or her safe from any threat - real or imagined. In this case, the villain may see friends, family, and potential suitors as dangerous threats to the well-being of their obsession, and act accordingly. Stalker: For some reason, this Obsessive villain is obsessed with a particular person, and believes no force should keep them apart. The Stalker is often so obsessed with the person that the only way for the stalker to break her own psychological addiction is to do something about it - which may cause her to approach or even eliminate the focus of her obsession. Back to Devoted.